


Catmen are Stupid

by ARandomTimeOfDay



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, Stupid himbo catman noctis for my life, You see a cat doing stupid shit just having a ball well thats never written into catboy stories, okay the braincells of a dude and the braincells of a cat equal to one, the braincell came from the cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomTimeOfDay/pseuds/ARandomTimeOfDay
Summary: Your lover is the prince of the catfolk nation of Lucis. Cool. Handsome. Regal. Commanding. At home however he shows a diffrent side. Reckless. Whiny. A bit stupid but full of love. This is the story of the more casual catlike side of your boyfriend
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Laser Pointers

**Author's Note:**

> It's been fucking forever babes. I haven't written fanfiction for fun in fucking years. Been writing like 50 Isekai stories and abandoning them of course.

_Catmen are stupid._

A loud thump hits the wall. Followed by a groan. This is the second time your boyfriend has thrown himself into the wall chasing a laser pointer; and he’s about to go for a third.

Pointing the laser at the other wall you wait for Noctis to notice its back.

“Ow, went all in that ti-.”

THUMP.

When you were little you were scared of the catfolk of Lucis. Stories of men gutted by the sharp claws they possess, and wayward women scarred by the fangs of their experiments with catmen littered the news you grew up with. Now you have firsthand experience that proved it was all just bullshit propaganda passed through human nations. 

Up until around 50 years ago the human race warred against the beast races, longing for worldwide dominance. The humiliating defeat of the largest human nation, your home country, by the reptilian people of the unified snake, lizard and turtle nation shattered that wish. However, the propaganda still made its way around the human nations.

 _The only thing scary about Noct is when he goes into his heat_.

Deciding enough is enough, with multiple photo frames shattered over the past few ‘plays’ the laser pointer was now off. Noctis was still looking around the room.

“Hey where did you point it? I can’t see it.” He asks.

“Keep looking babe, it’s around somewhere.”

It wasn’t. The last time you ended playing with Noctis early he bitched and moaned the whole evening about how he wanted to keep going. You’d rather just let him tire himself out and have him give up himself.

He stalks around the room, pupils large, looking for the red dot.

 _Catmen are stupid_.


	2. Cat and bed

It’s been a long afternoon for the two of you. Accompanying Noct to royal events is still new to you, but something that is required as his official lover.

It was only one event today, as you’re still being trained in royal duties, but an intense event.

An ambassador from your nation and Noctis had a lunch meeting planned for today. However, this being the first meeting of the two since you and Noctis has become an ‘official’ couple, the ambassador was insistent of creating a huge media frenzy of you appearing as well. His intentions we’re honest and pure, it’s just you were new to all this and press events are _exhausting_.

“ _Think of how important this will be in bridging the gap between humans and beast folk. The prince of the cats and his common human consort. Children will look to your story and long for it. A modern fairytale._ ”

Modern fairytale your ass.

If these kids knew half of what you had to go through, they’d run for the first ally cat they see.

Nonetheless, you attended the lunch. The garden you had sat in at the embassy was beautiful. Grass perfectly cut and not a patch of brown. A delicate white gazebo lined with ivy. Roses of your nations colour and Lucis’ growing together around you.

The sound of tens of cameras snapping photos of the three of you over and over and over.

All you wanted to do was rest.

However, _someone_ had claimed all the bed.

Curled in a ball right in the middle of your bed Noctis’ tail slowly twitched in his sleep.

Sighing you knew another battle was going to commence.

“Babe move.” You tell him, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him from the bed. An eye half-heartedly opens, a small ‘murrp’ escapes from him and he snatches his arm back.

A frustrated breath escapes you. Even if his royal hogness had left space on the bed for you, you wouldn’t be able to take it anyway. Noctis dating a human was a scandal enough, so it had been decided the two of you wouldn’t be able to share accommodation at least until you were engaged. It was already a stretch letting you two have time alone unattended.

Luckily you had a small apartment on the royal grounds (of course you couldn’t live in just any old apartment now your dating royalty) so finding another place to sleep on the palace grounds was easy. Albeit you wish you didn’t have to leave your own apartment all together.

The next time you see Noctis he asks why you didn’t just ask him to move.


	3. Full Moon and Beastfolk

_So, tonight’s a full moon huh._

You didn’t need to google the moon phase for tonight because Noctis was in his ‘full moon mood’. He lingered away from you, strangely silent and staring, his pupils thin slits. The first time this happened it freaked you out. All day he stared at you and then when night fell, he just disappeared.

Back in your home country you didn’t know much about beastfolk, much less about how some individuals are affected by certain things. Humans’ liked to chalk it up them being unpredictable animals.

The second full moon wasn’t so great either.

Noctis, not thinking of the moon phases invited Prompto over the night before the full moon. When you woke up the next day Noctis was staring at you from the corner of the room while Prompto, who had followed him, slept next to you in the bed.

If that had been the end of it, it wouldn’t have been so bad. However, Prompto, A Canineman, stuck to you like glue the whole day. Instinct overwhelming him to tell him to ‘protect the human he liked’. And while he was more talkative than Noctis (like way more), he was clingy and huggy which made you uncomfortable. Also, he ‘marked his territory’ behind your couch. Yeah, not great.

Thankfully Noctis’ other friends, Ignis and Gladio, didn’t seem to be affected by the full moon as far as you know.

You look over at Noctis and he tilts his head to the side, staring silently, still at you.

At least he’s yours till night falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stupid dumb ass wrote this literally mins after the last chapter and forgot to post it till now.


End file.
